Hide and Seek
by Ratchet's Sparkling
Summary: I am posting this story for my good friend, PrimesSPARROW. This is her story and a more detailed explanation is on my profile. Thanks! Summary inside!


Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Hasbro has that honor; I only own Anna Carter and little Orion; Maria Williams is owned by MARZ009J and used by permission.

One shot to go with - A new beginning

Takes place before all the trouble started...

Humor

Summary – Orion wants to play a game with Optimus; while Maria goes on some errands what could possibly go wrong?

Hide and Seek

Maria was heading out to run some errands and would be gone all day; when she looked at Optimus' holoform.

"I'm heading out now, Optimus; are you sure you will be alright?" Maria asked.

Optimus smiled; and wrapped his arms around his mate's waist. He then planted the most knees -dropping kiss on her lips; which made her knees weak.

"Wow, alright that was hot." she said. "Keep doing that I will not want to do my errands." she said as he chuckled.

"Mama wants to have sex daddy," Orion said popping his head in. "I want a little brother or sister, remember that please." Orion said as Optimus coughed and Maria blushed slightly.

"Good luck babysitting, honey." she said as she left the apartment.

Optimus looked at his son with pride; as Orion glanced at his daddy.

"Wanna play a game, daddy?" Orion asked.

Optimus smiled at his son.

"Of course, what would you like to play, Orion?" he asked.

"Hide and Seek," Orion said.

Optimus was not familiar with that Earth game; and his ability to scan the World Wide Web was malfunctioning slightly. But he thought 'Okay how hard could it be to play this Earth game with my son?'

"Alright Orion," he said.

"You count, daddy." Orion said.

"What do I count too?" Optimus asked.

"50... and close your eyes," Orion said happily as he ran to hide.

Optimus nodded and then closed his eyes; and started to count out loud while Orion giggled. Orion quickly found the perfectly hiding spot; it was a hidden area under the floor. He giggled and got into the spot.

"Daddy will never ever find," Orion said.

"49, 50; alright I counted to 50 now what am I supposed to do, Orion. This game makes no logical sense to me I count to 50 and now what wander around doing nothing; Earth games are so confusing to me. I really should have asked him the rules and such before attempting to know what I was doing; because I feel like a simpleton." Optimus mumbled.

Silence...

"Alright Orion, what is the basis of this game; what am I supposed to do now?" Optimus said wandering around.

Optimus looked around for his son everywhere; his fear spiked slightly as he did.

"Where did he go? I really need to learn these Earth games, Orion where are you?" Optimus said as he wandered around the apartment.

Optimus looked everywhere but came up empty.

"Could he have run away; no that was not even an option. No the Decepticons; they must have snuck in while I was counting and captured him." Optimus said.

:::::... Ironhide, Bumblebee, Chromia please come in, my son is missing...:::::::

:::::...We're in route boss bot...:::::: Ironhide commed.

:::::... Please hurry...:::::::

Within the next half hour Optimus' three warriors arrived; and they searched and searched and it wasn't until after Ironhide had questioned Optimus that they got a laugh from it.

"What were you doing at the time he disappeared?" Ironhide asked.

"Counting to 50," Optimus said.

"What...?" Chromia asked.

"He wished to play a game; I am supposed to count to 50 out loud. I did not get the particulars for the game I probably should have because I felt like an aft standing around like that." Optimus said as Ironhide started to laugh. "What has you so slagging amused?" Optimus demanded.

"You are playing hide and seek; Annabelle likes to play that with me. I am actually pretty good at it." Ironhide said.

"He is hiding, are you serious?" Optimus asked dumbfounded.

"Yeah prime just scan the areas better." Ironhide said.

Sure enough Optimus found him; and he sighed and rubbed the top of his head.

"Thank Primus," he said.

Optimus sat on a chair and closed his eyes and whispered. "Orion, you are in so much trouble."

Several hours later...

Maria came in to find Orion writing something on a piece of paper; while Optimus watched.

"What happened?"

"Daddy wants me to explain all games from now on; we played hide and seek he messed it up." Orion said with a laugh.

"I didn't mess it up; I didn't realize what the game was and I thought well I thought the Decepticons captured him." Optimus said as Maria tried to hide her amusement.

"Children will be children; and their giant alien daddy's well they will be who they are... I love you." she said.

"I love you too," Optimus whispered.

Maria smiled. "Even though you're silly," she whispered as she kissed him passionately.

"You're always making out, aren't you?" Orion asked coming back into the room.

...

Morals of the story:

Optimus Prime needs to learn Earth games

Optimus and Maria need alone time; without the presence of little eyes lol


End file.
